


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Backrubs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Susan's back hurts. Greg helps.Set in the three ORIGINAL movie universe. Where Zachary Gordon played Greg, and Rachael Harris played Greg.





	Deja Vu

>It's hard parenting three kids, 1 pet, and working a job all at the same time.

>Luckily Susan Heffley, didn't have to do it alone.

>Not only was her husband a constant source of love and support, but her kids were wonderful and always willing to lend a hand.

>Like her son Greg, who was becoming quite the skilled amateur masseuse.

>When you're the middle child in a family of five, a well-timed foot rub can save your life.

>After a particularly hard day at work, Susan came home and immediately headed into hers and Frank's bedroom, her back aching.

>"Greg!" The mother calls for her son

>He quickly arrives

>"What's wrong Mom?"

>"My back is just killing me honey, do you think you could give Mommy a backrub?"

>"Of course Mom."

>Typically Greg's massages were for emergencies only, but to him his mother's happiness was an emergency.

>Plus she might be willing to buy him the new game he wanted if he did what she wanted.

>Greg removed his shoes before climbing up onto the bed behind her.

>Before he could start the massage, his mother started removing her shirt, causing the boy's face to go red.

>Susan's bare creamy skin was now exposed as she waited for the massage to begin.

>Slowly, Greg placed his hands on her shoulders, landing on the strap of her bra.

>"Is the bra going to be a problem dear?"

>He wasn't drinking anything, but if he was that would've been a pretty good spit take.

>Greg barely manages to stammer out.

>"Y-yeah, you uh might wanna take it off."

 

>"Can you unhook me then?"

>Greg shakily moves his hands down to the back of her bra.

>Even if he wasn't nervous as hell, the boy wouldn't have been able to remove bra if his life depended on it.

>After a few minutes of him trying, Susan realizes this.

>"Don't worry about it Greg." Susan says as she casually unhooks the bra with one hand.

>The mother of three pulls the garment off and puts it to her side.

>Giving Greg a little view of sideboob and turning the boy into even more of a tomato.

>The bra now off, Greg places his hands back up on his mom's shoulders and starts the backrub.

>He puts pressure on Susan's shoulders, generating a few grunts out of his mother.

>The boy has trouble focusing on the massage when faced with the fact that bare boobs are on the other side.

>His mom's sure but entering puberty meant the boy didn't have very high standards.

>Not to mention how soft her skin was too.

>Due to the size difference Greg could possibly sleep on his mother's back and it'd be more comfortable than his bed.

>Focusing gets even harder as he moves down towards Susan's upper back, finding a knot.

>As he massages the knot out, his mother starts to make some peculiar sounds.

>"Ooh yeah honey right there..." Susan moans out, making the boy feel even more awkward and causing his snake to stir.

>Soon enough, the boy realizes his mother has a lot more knots.

>And can moan a lot more

>"Keep going..."

>"Almost there.."

>"Don't stop Greg..."

>These weren't Susan's sex sounds, the boy knew what those sounded like, but they were certainly close.

>As the boy gets closer to her midsection, he finds two more things.

>That Susan was slightly ticklish, as his hands made her giggle one or two times.

>And that there was an angle here where he could just barely see some side boob.

>For awhile, Greg focused on this angle while sometimes making Susan giggle for some jiggle.

>His lack of focus soon costs him though, as his hands creep too far forward.

 

>While the boy was watching his mother's breasts, his hands were moving automatically.

>Slowly they would creep ever forward past the tickle spot.

>Going further each time.

>Until eventually a few of his fingers brush against the back of her tits.

>The first time Susan barely notices

>The second time she thinks is an accident.

>By the third time though, her son is practically cupping them.

>When she looks back, she sees him leaning over to try and take a peek.

>She uses the arm he's peeking through to pull him forward enough to lift him with both of her arms, holding the boy out in front of her.

>"And just what are you doing young man?"

>Greg was shook, he'd never seen his mother's face so angry as he quickly tried to explain himself.

>Instead spitting out a flurry of unintelligible gibberish.

>Susan did understand a few of the words however.

>Excited, touch, boobs, and sorry.

>As the boy apologized, she also noticed that he was intensely staring at her breasts.

>Not to mention the bulge in his pants.

>He did do a really good job, Susan's back felt great.

>The mother hushes her son.

>"Okay"

>Susan lies Greg's back across her knees, her breasts hanging above his face as she undoes his pants.

>Mama Heffley unveils her son's tiny uncut pecker and slowly starts to stroke it with two of her fingers.

>Greg opens his mouth wide prepared to moan in pleasure, the first time someone else had played with it.

>As his mouth hangs open, it is promptly filled by Susan's left boob.

>His moans would definitely warrant an investigation by his brothers.

>As Susan kept up her handjob, Greg happily sucked on her left nipple, creating an awkward deja vu for the mother.

>Being a young boy, Greg of course doesn't last very long.

>He very lightly starts to nibble on the nipple as he gets closer.

>The nibbling gets harder as the boy tenses up and cums.

>Covering Susan's hand in his seed as he releases her breast and falls asleep in her arms.

>Just like when he was a baby

 

End


End file.
